


Cute

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [3]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: The request by anon said: "Hello hello sweetie! I’m a little down and need something to cheer myself up with and I’ve seen you’re taking requests for imagines, so... could you maybe write something ridiculously sweet…sweeter than sugar even, for one of the boys..? Something silly, cute, with no real plot, just pure fluff and thing to go all „awww” about..? (doesn't matter for whom you write it or if it's OOC really *v*) Thank you! And sorry for my bad english ;A;"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my lovely beta on tumblr, who made it at least a little good, ehh.

“You're cute.” Ezarel immediately turned towards the woman, an expression of pure ~~terror~~ shock plastered on his face.

“I am not cute,” he argued.

“But have you seen yourself from the observer's perspective..?” She smiled fondly up at him, causing pink to blossom on the man's cheeks.

“That's not a point.”

“Ah, so now you're admitting it?” Something playful twinkled in her eyes, as she took a step in Ezarel’s direction.

“What? No!” His mind was empty, devoid of arguments, too shocked and baffled by the woman's words to come up with something good and hopefully witty.

“Where did you get that idea?”

“You're not denying it.”

“I was.”

“But not anymore.” She now stood a few centimetres in front of him, the toes of her boots almost touching his, as she tilted her head up to still stare into his eyes.

Her hands suddenly were at his face's level, her fingers hovering over his cheeks, waiting for approval, as she smiled so warmly, he thought his heart would jump out of his ribcage at the view.

Ezarel stared down at her, his lips curled in a frown, suspiciously similar to a pout, as he contemplated all pros and cons of letting himself go. And when the woman's hands started to tremble from how much energy she was using to keep them up, he finally leaned in her palms, his own hands finding the small of her back and her neck as he brought her close to himself.

He was, oh, so going to regret this later…

The woman immediately lit up, brushing her thumbs on his cheeks, her smile growing ever sweeter than he thought possible. And she brought him closer to her level, her lips almost brushing his nose, but being stopped by his own pressed firmly down to hers.

The woman's eyes widened and Ezarel felt a familiar smirk tug at his lips, which he now moved to deepen the kiss. It was ridiculously sweet and intoxicating, like her smiles she threw at him so often now.

Her hands pressed against his cheeks, and she closed her eyes, savouring this moment to the fullest, almost whining when all too soon, with a smug grin on his face, Ezarel pulled away, “You should see your face,” and retreated to the table and his potions.

She blinked, then clenched her fists, a dark blush from embarrassment and anger rising to her cheeks. She almost lost it. Almost. But seeing the unnatural colour of the elf’s ears, she only giggled, with a sing-song voice claiming victory, “You really are the cutest~”

A new empty test-tube fell to the ground, shattering to pieces, followed by a chain of words in an unknown language and the woman fleeing the lab in fit of giggles.


End file.
